halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Monobook feedback
Hey everyone, Just to let you know that Monobook has been updated, and it looks very pretty. If you haven't tried it yet, you can switch the wiki-skin by visiting . However, our job is not yet over. There are bound to be some bugs/glitches caused by incompatibilities introduced by features designed for Oasis. If you found one, simply report it below. I've also added a SkinSwitch JS which would appear on Monobook skin. This JS essentially creates a Switch-to-Oasis-skin button. Clicking this would change the skin to Oasis. Since Oasis is the default skin, users are encouraged to make sure that their articles are compatible for Oasis skin. This JS should ease that process. Feel free to give some feedback so that we could improve this skin. — subtank (7alk) 06:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Update: Oasis now has a Monobook button that switches the skin into, well, Monobook... this is to check visual compatibility issues. Do try to prioritise Oasis skin over Monobook, since that is what the majority of readers/users would see.— subtank (7alk) 20:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Feedback I find it quite bland and featureless to be perfectly honest with you. I personally prefer notebook because it is sleek and modern looking and catches my eye. :P Not bad, but like on Halopedia, i'm a bit divided on the use of the search bar on the top right of the page. At least you can write a long title in there without having to guess what page it is when Wikia gives you automatic responses. Good work Kai! CT Sig small Bug report *'HEADS UP —' This may become something that will be asked often by the computer illiterate. CTRL + F5 on the Recent Changes or any page if you have problems loading any of the new data from the update. Cheers. CT Sig small :(Sept. 9th) Seems like the advertisement images at the bottom of a page (no particular namespace) and the text editor will stay in place as the length of the page increases, sitting nice and snug at the top edge of the categories bar. If anyone else is encountering this problem, please post a screenshot as i'm currently unable to. Thank you! CT Sig small ::Spotlight advertisement should be fixed. Have no clue about text editor; a screenshot would be nice. :) — subtank (7alk) 02:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *The announcements at the top of the page are missing titles. All you see is the announcements themselves. :Yeah, seems like sitenotice is deprecated.— subtank (7alk) 18:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *I'm currently on a college computer, and the Recent Changes background (not the site background, the page background) is completely white, making white text invislbe and the rest hard to read. I wish I could take a screenshot, but I'm currently unable to.--Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books :Now that I'm back home it looks normal. Odd. Perhaps it was just Internet Explorer. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 20:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ditto!— subtank (7alk) 18:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *One thing I've noticed with Monobook is that This Header and This Header appear black--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Should be fixed.— subtank (7alk) 20:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Just confirmed that it has been fixed. :) — subtank (7alk) 20:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC)